The Hell Reaper
by aedwards13
Summary: A young prodigy sets off in a mysterious land of to make a name from him self while completing the mission he has been assigned.
1. Back At The Office

**Authors note: Hey there guys long time no see, well anyways I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this chapter and I still need a name for the charter even thou I will go with Vincent if I don't get a name tomorrow. Well hope you enjoy and ill try to keep grammar mistakes to a min. This is a kinda filler chapter because of 1. Me lacking a name not making this chapter longer as im tired and 3. I was trying a different format with this chapter. This chapter ties into the rest the main charter doesn't come in intill next chapter but this sets up his entrance btw 4th chapter is in progress and it goes into rwby.  
**

Hitsugaya perceptive

Captain Hitsugaya finally got back to his office as he started to unlock the front door he already smelled the alcohol from inside. He felt his anger start to rise as his face got redder and redder in till it was the same color as apple he ate for lunch earlier that day.

He silently counted back from 10 in his head before he turned to his lieutenant and sayed "Ill give you 5 minutes to clean all the booze out of my office and after that every bottle I find lying around I will take 20$ from your paycheck".

As he finished he felt he blood pressure going down and his face slightly less red and started counting at 1.

Rangiku perceptive

When Rangiku realized that the captain meant what he sayed she ran into the office and started to pick up and through away as many beer/wine bottles as she could. This included but not limited to

3 cases of Bud Light, 2 cases of Blue Moon. After that was cleaned up she had only 2 minuets left and counting she silently cursed herself for throwing that party the other night. Well in her defense she did not know how much of a mess 50 people would be. Now she started cleaning up the wine glasses and bottles which consisted of 11 White wine, 6 champagne, and 13 Red wine bottle and 3 dozen glasses. She just got everything in the offices sink when she heard her Captain reach 5 minutes and started walking into the office.

Hitsugaya perceptive

He looked around slowly and started to examine his office space, first was the couch as he walked around it he found only one wine glass laying under the table. He went over to the garden and walked through it only finding 3 beer cans. He was over all surprised at how little alcohol that was in the barracks. He even started apologizing to Rangiku for accusing her of throwing a party in his absence. But then as he went to throw away the beer cans he saw how many cans were in there and he knew that even Rangiku couldn't drink that much alcohol and still be alive.

But instead of blowing up in her face he just sayed he is taking 100$ out of her pay check next. Then he noticed that he found no paper work lying around and smiled a little for her at least doing that. Since it was getting late Rangiku decided to go home and hope that Captain Hitsugaya didn't find that months paper work under his desk.

As Hitsugaya started towards his desk to do a report on his mission he recently got back from. He saw what was under his desk and all you could hear from the Seireitei was Hitsugaya yelling **"RRRRAAAANNNGGGGIIIKKKKKUUUUU!"**.

 **Authors note:**

 **I think I like this format better than last chapters it flows a lot smoother but let me know what you guys think and remember I still need a name. I will try to do chapter 3 tomorrow if I can if not then I will do it the next day.**

 **Reviews**

 **Gates the reason why i didn't have ichigo as the main charter in this plot was because i think he is overly used in most fanfics that and I he only got the powers of hell for a short time as he was never able to use them again ( if the manga is different sorry)**


	2. Back At The Office part 2

**Authors notes: Well the name of the main charter is Vincent and this is were the real story starts so hope yall enjoy.**

Vincent's Pov

Vincent was startled by a sudden loud noise that came from the Captains office, since he didn't know the captain was back, he was naturally curious as to what the noise was that arose him from his nap.

Grabbing his Zanpakuto (sir_u_jakka) he headed out to investigate that noise.

On arriving to the captains quarters he found a short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair boy standing in front of the desk looking as he blew a fuse. Vincent reached for siru jakka but hesitated

due to what the boy was wearing, a He wears a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakuto's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. Once Vincent realizes he is there Captain he makes his presence know or at least thought he did.

Hitsugaya Pov

He was well aware of the odd presence that lingered in the hallway to his office, he also suspected that the boy was the prodigy he has been hearing all about lately. However for the reason he did not speak to the boy was because he was testing him on seeing if he was really a prodigy. He saw the boy grab his Zanpakuto and felt like he was about to charge in till the boy noticed something.

Vincent Pov

"I presume you are Captain Hitsugaya am I correct"

"You would be"says Hitsugaya as he turns and sits in his desk then after a minute of silence he offers Vincent a chair."You see I just got back and Rangiku never told me your name".

"It is Vincent sir"as he shifts awkwardly in his seat. **Dam it feels as if his eyes are dissecting me,it uncomfortable. So what if it is Vincent hes probably trying to get a idea of your personality based on your looks siru jakka says. (Anything in bold is in that persons head)**

Hitsugaya Pov

As he looks Vincent over he notices that he has really pale skin that is even more offset back his dark red hair. Not only that but instead of wearing normal soul reaper attire he has a red cape that covers his mouth. "Wheres you shikakusho Vincent"

The boy looks confused for moment before it registers what a shikakusho is. He answers in a low voice

"I find it more comfortable to wear this and it has better protection for the way I fight"

"Very well I wont doubt your judgment since it is your fighting style and not mine"Hitsugaya says"I was meaning to talk to you about a special mission you have been assigned by the head captain"

"Ah yes that mission I was not suspecting a mission so soon out of the academy nor of one of that nature"Vincent says thinking back to the meeting with the head captain.

"My one question is are you going to be able to come back to the soul society or not" Hitsugaya exclaims with curiousness.

"Yes I shall thou it will probably take 10-30 years but I will come back eventually".

"I see did the Head captain say to keep Soul Reapers a secret there or are you allowed to tell them on the nature of yours and our power" Hitsugaya says with seriousness in his voice.

"He did allow me to answer their questions truthfully since I wont always be able to hid my power from them as they have a small amount of spiritual pressure due to the ability to use this weapon called dust"Vincent says in a nerd type way.

"Very well we do you leave on this mission"the caption says.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn"the dark haired soul reapers says.

"I wish you luck and when you come back you have a place in my squad"says Hitsugaya.

Vincent Pov

He exits the room giving a slight wave to the captain as he left, as he walked outside he noticed the moon shining brightly high in the air. Vincent guessed that is was 10 pm or so and decided to got to bed as he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

Chapter End

 **Authors note: Well the more chapters I do the easyer it gets writing them. And yes im stealing Final Fantasy charter Vincent Valentine looks because im lazy and I think he looks cool. Please review and follow. I plan on updating every day if I can but if life gets in the way well you know how that happens. Now time for bed 3 chapter in one night is a lot for a noob writer.**


	3. Chapter 3 To remnant

IMPORTANT TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE

* * *

Authors note: Chapter 4 here we go, sorry for no updating yesterday I sorta fell asleep right after I got home form school. And for a side note when Vincent talks to his **Zanpakuto** in bold and when siru jakka speaks it will be like this just a little bit bigger than normal text and we will enter the Rwby world in this chapter if I don't get lazy. And if you are using the reader button that is found on top of the page the paragraphs get cut off in the middle, and thinking of taking out chapter one since it is written so badly tell me what you think should I take it down or not. Anyways here is chapter 4.

 _ **Vincent Pov**_

Walking to his room after his talk to the captain he went through his mental list of stuff he might need to take on his trip, " **I need to stop by Kisuke Urahara and get one of those portable gigai, and maybe teach get him to teach me how to seal my sword in a object". "** While your at it try to get him to teach you to build one of those underground training grounds, you know your going to need it since you haven't learned bankai yet, or get comfortable using your shikai enough to use it in battle without destroying everything in sight". " **That's actually I good idea now that I think about it, while thinking about space I wonder how I am going to have to get some books while I am in the human world".** **"** And what in the world can you do with more books". " **Read them in my spare time in that new dimension I will be sent off to tomorrow".** "Yeah and still neglecting your training like usual". At that Vincent got in to his room and set his alarm to in order to get everything he needs to get done before he sets of to the other dimension.

 **At**

" **Ugg morning I forgot how much I hate waking up this early." "** Will you shut up some of us don't have to get to work for a couple more hours." **"** **What if a hollow attack's me when im in the world of the living what am I going to do if your still asleep"** "Whelp you had a good life" **"** **What is that suppose to mean"** "It means that I ant getting up to work because your sorry ass cant handle a hollow... Now im going back to sleep." With that siru jakka decided to chose sleep over his own masters life.

Muttering to himself about his unless Zanpakuto Vincent gets up, gets dressed in his 'weird' outfit finished off by his red burnt looking cape, he decides to go to Kisuke Urahara shop to go get what he needs and maybe just maybe he will learn how to build one of his underground training areas.

 **In Kisuke Urahara shop**

"Hey anyone here" as Vincent walks into the ghetto locking shop

"Why yes, if it inst my favorite cape wearing customer. What brings you hear today Vincent"

"I need a portable gigai, soul candy, and need to learn how to seal my sword into a object Kisuke"

"Your going on a mission arnt you Vincent"

Realizing his chance for trick Urahara into reviling how he built a underground training area he just might get it.

"If I tell you can you do a small favor for me Kisuke."

"Sure why not"Kisuke says curiously.

"OK have you heard of the dimension called Remnant" Hiding his slight smile behind his cape.

"Isn't that the dimension that was sealed off by the head captain a long time ago because of the monster that spawned on the planet"

"Yes it is, as for my mission I am being sent their to get rid of the monsters that currently reside on that planet in order to open the passage way back up. Because as it stands now its a one way trip you can go there but never leave infill you die, or in my case re die if you will."

"Makes since on why you need the equipment and to know how to seal your Zanpakuto away in a bracelet, but if it is a one way trip that means im going to be paying up on my small favor rather shortly arnt I." As Kisuke silently curses for getting dragged into a favor and has a idea on what it is.

"Well for the favor I need you to teach me how to create a training ground like you got in your basement."

"Very well come in the back and I will get what you need and show you how it all works." as Kisuke says with a serious tone."

Around Vincent finally got out of Hat and clogs shop with all the info he need to set up a sub dimension anywhere and how to specialize it in order to get what he wants out of it. As he starts heading home he decides he has just enough time in order to stop by the book store and grab some books before he departs to Remnant. As he heads into the store he sees 3 ails of books and starts searching for some he hasn't read. By the time a hour had gone by he bought 15 books some include To kill a mockingbird, the lord of the rings series, the harry potter books, and the beyonders series. With that he decided it was about time to start on his journeys towards remnant.

He opened the Senkaimon and stepped in, the first thing he noticed that was different from the normal rout was the writing on the walls. Once he studied them he realized that they were part of the seal on the dimension itself. He just keep ed walking forward in till he found a light at the end of the tunnel. Knowing there was no turning back now he jumped through the gate. Bracing for impact Vincent landed from the jump that would put most cheerleaders to shame.

As he looked around at where he recognized that he was in a alley and at the exit was this gang looking people with their leader holding a cane. Luckily for Vincent they were to busy planing the robbery to notice a man falling out of the sky and landing right behind them.

Vincent's mind.

"Hey Vince I think I know what to do to ease my boredom a little bit"

" **Yes siru jakka what do you think we should do"**

"You know what I'm not going to tell you now"

" **Let me guess follow these guys and wait till cause trouble and step in so I can use your power am I correct."**

"You know me well."

" **Your a blood thirsty Zanpakuto how can I not know you want to go kill someone/something."**

"I am not that blood thirsty more like destructiveness that tends to make people bled a lot."

As the thugs start moving down the street Vincent starts to flash steep around the Connors to avoid being spotted. When the thugs entered the store Vincent waited out side in order to cause less damage to the building and hopefully less people. That's when he saw fighting in the store and saw a girl with a similar red cape fly out of the window of the dust shop. **"Time to make my presence know."**

"Hey kid you alri.. wow that's a cool scythe."

The leader walks out of the shop with his cigar still in his mouth and gestures to his henchmen, "Well go on kill them."

"Do you mind if I join you in this fight"

"Just don't blame me when you get hurt" Ruby say ed with a grin on her face as she started to swing her scythe around like a maniac.

"Unsheathe siru jakka" and with that Vincent's Zanpakuto came to life from the bracelet it was formerly sealed in.

As Vincent did this Ruby tried to hold in her urge to go over their and inspect how a sword that long a shining came out of a bracelet but shoved those thoughts to the back of her head as she needed to focus on the fight.

One of the henchmen charged at Vincent with such a slow speed a sloppiness it seemed to him as if the man before him was a child. With that thought he cut down the man with little to no effort as his Zanpakuto urged him to show off in front of the crowed. Ruby took down the second and third henchmen in no time flat as the boss stomped out his cigar.

Well this has been a eventful evening wouldn't you say red. But as all evenings go they must come to a end so this is were I will say my fair wells. He shoots the ground in front of Vincent and ruby to create a smoke screen so he could go run to the roof top.

Story end

Authors note: Sorry I didn't finish the fight scene but im getting tired and it 1 Am here so im going to bed I will get the rest out sometime this week. And if you do review I will answer your questions here at the bottom and I did decided to delete chapter 1 since it has no relevance to the story and is badly written. And time to celebrate my longest chapter so far with 1,672 words. Well see you later remember follow and review.


	4. Questioning

**Authors note: Here is chapter 4, I will not try to follow RWBY story line as much in the future but in the begging it will be that way.**

Ruby Pov

"Do you mind if we go after him."

The shop keeper nodes his head up and down, as he goes back to the store to clean up.

Ruby starts to scan the area for the leader of the gang in till she spotted the man climbing a ladder to the roof of a nearby building. As she started forward she looked behind her and told the man that showed up out of nowhere. "You don't have to follow him if you don't want to.

In a surprisingly low voice the man responded "Its fine anyways I cant stand people who have to steal because they are to lazy to work." And with that the man dashed forward and started to chase the gang leader.

"Well I'm not getting left behind."

Vincent Pov

 _On the roof_

"Well arnt you 2 persistent." the gang leader said while jumping into a helicopter "End of the line you two." He throws a red crystal off of the air craft and shoots it as it lands. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. Hmm, We have a huntress."

A woman in a unusual appeal stepped out onto the platform as the blonde woman that shelled us from the explosion started casting purple strains of light at the aircraft. For a couple of minutes the 2 women traded blows back and forth.

Vincent's head

" **I might as well join in on trying on shooting the aircraft out of the sky** , I only wish my Zanpakuto was useful when it came to long range combat.""Oh shut up will you this is the only time you needed me at long range, plus you are a natural at that kido thing arnt you, so just do that."

" **There is only one problem with that, it seems like she is blocking all of the blonde attacks so she could probable do the same with low level kido so I have to do a high level kido that isn't to flashy any suggestions."** "How about Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō ( _Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear_ )." **"** **That will do but it will put me out the rest of the fight tho, but I don't see this going much longer anyways"**

 _Back on the rooftop_

"Senjū no hate, todokazaru yami no mite, utsurazaru ten no ite! Hikari wo otozu michi, hidane wo aoru kaze! Tsudoi temadō na, waga yubi wo miyo! Kōdan, hasshin, kujō, tenkei, shippō, dairin, haīro no hōtō! Yumihiku kanata, kōkō toshite kiyu!" ( _"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"_ )

As Vincent sayed this 10 pink orbs gathered around him and shot forward at the aircraft.

 _In the Helicopter_

The women in the dust embedded in her clothes saw the attack comeing she sent a spear at the pink ball of fire in order to sustain a limited amount of damage as she yelled "Imbecile get us out of here before we are blown out of the sky." And with that the spear met with the ball of energy and exploded with a tremendous amount of force that gave a boost to the helicopter trying to escape.

Vincent passes out at the effort of casting the spell shortly after it left his hands and wakes up in a interrogation room.

Vincent-"Were am I."

Glenda-"That is not important right now Mr ….."

Vincent-"Its Vincent."

Glenda-"Any last name Mr Vincent."

Vincent-"Never had one to be honest."

Glenda-"Very well Vincent tell me what you were doing there trying to subdue that gang leader"

Vincent-"Well I was just passing through the area when I saw Ruby get tossed through the shops window and decided to help out."

Glenda- "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist. But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Ozpin walks in the room and pulls up a chair in front of Vincent

Ozpin-"Well Vincent im curious on a lot of topics on things you can do and were exactly you learned how to do them. But my first question is how old are you, as you fight like someone who studyed the art for years and you have the power of someone who trained for years. And yet you look like a mere child 14 at the most".

Vincent- "That is not the first question I would expect you to ask me after what you seen but to answer it I am 16."

Ozpin-"I see then I will give you the same offer I gave Ruby, which is to come to my school and train to be a hunter and fight back against the grim. And if I do this I want 3 of my questions to be answered as truthfully as you can make them."

Siru jakka- "I think you should take them up on their offer, Plus it is only 3 questions."

Vincent- "Very well Ozpin I will take you up on your offer ask away."

Ozpin- "Who taught you how to fight."

Vincent-"The person who first taught me how to fight would be Kisuke Urahara, and after that I went to a academy to train before I was sent here."

Ozpin-"I don't recognize your teachers name nor do I know that there was a academy that taught kids how to cast spells like the one you used on the rooftop so what part of the world are you from then."

Vincent-" The academy only taught me how to not die out in the field, Kisuke taught me how to use my sword and cast those spells, and were I came from is a tiny village from the mountains on the content of Patch.

Ozpin-"I see and to get to my 3rd question, what exactly was that spell you used before you passed out."

Vincent-"Well that is a little hard to explain but to shorten it is something called kido which the mechanics are, spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a person must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class warrior.

Kidō can be used for practical purposes as well. Some have demonstrated that a Kidō spell can be used to light a dark hallway."

Ozpin-"I see well as I promised you may attend my school this following year I hope we see you there"

And with that Ozpin got up and exited the room.

 **Chapter end**

 **Authors note: I found a new way to wright charters talking to one another that dont look weird to me so I think I will keep it like this for now on, and sorry for the lame fight scene still new on writing scenes like that anyways next chapter coming sometime this week. And for background info on Vincent he died but his soul was trapped in the human world when he found Kisuke, and instead of Kisuke preforming a consul on him he deiced to train him, so for the next 10 years Vincent trained under Kisuke while taking breaks during the Aizen incandescent.**


End file.
